marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 305
. As such, Peter and Mary Jane now have a common-law relationship, as opposed to being married. However, Peter can't get his mind off the Black Fox and the Prowler, but Mary Jane convinces him that he can't solve the world's problems and they two go for a swim in the ocean. Later that day, Peter is attending a signing at the American Book Fair. There he is told by his publicist, Ginny Edwards, that he is going to appear on a popular late night television show.This late-night television show is identified as the Johnny Carson Show (a common misnaming of The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson). That, the depictions of Johnny Carson and Ed McMahon, and the fact that their intended guest, actor Charles Nelson Reilly had cancelled, and all the guests Johnny was having on the next evenings show should all be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Particularly since Carson died in 2005, McMahon died in 2009 and Reilly died in 2007. After an exciting interview on the show, Peter decides to turn his attention back to the Prowler and the Black Fox after he sees an advertisement for Transcorp. Changing into Spider-Man, Peter goes to the Transcorp building where he finds the Prowler on the roof. He ambushes the Prowler and demands to know what is going on. Hobie explains how his wife, Mindy, was a bookkeeper for Transcorp and discovered that they were involved in some shady business dealings. When the company discovered this, they framed her for the crime. They then copied the real books onto a storage device and hid it on the Valencia Challace in order to smuggle it into Europe. He has come after the chalice to recover the evidence that will clear Mindy's name. He explains that he is at the Transcorp building in order to eavesdrop on Troy Fishburn, the head of Transcorp's western division. Hearing this explanation, Spider-Man agrees to help the Prowler clear Mindy's name. Listening in on Fishburn's conversation with his men, they learn that they have tracked the Black Fox down. With the thief trying to smuggle the chalice out of the country on a steamer leaving Long Beach, Spider-Man and the Prowler head off to intercept him. Meanwhile, at the docks, the Black Fox is surrounded by Transcorp goons but manages to get away using a flash bomb. Spotting a nearby cruise ship, he decides to stow away onboard the vessel.This ship is identified as the Queen Elizabeth, this should also be considered a topical reference, particularly since the ship was retired in 2008. While the Prowler deals with the Transcorp thugs, Spider-Man tries to nap the Black Fox. However, when the wall-crawler lands on the deck of the ship, he is swarmed by fans who want him to sign his book. However, Spider-Man manages to catch up to the Black Fox and capture him. The elderly thief begs Spider-Man to let him go, complaining about a weak heart. Unable to bring himself to turn the Black Fox in, Spider-Man confiscates the chalice and warns the thief about stealing anything again. With the chalice recovered, the Prowler removes the data and the chalice is returned. The next morning, as Peter and Mary Jane are waiting for their flight home, they catch a news report about Transcorp's shady business dealings and how Mindy Brown was cleared of all charges. Meanwhile, on a flight back to Europe, the Black Fox gloats about fooling Spider-Man once again, even going so far to swear on his mother's grave that he will never steal again. He thinks his mother will find this hilarious when he sees her next. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Glenn Close * Charles Nelson Reilly * Al Hirt * Victoria Principal * Locations: * ** *** Transcorp Building Items: * * Valencia Chalice Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}